Quejas delArrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras III
by snape white
Summary: Trad.Regreso a Hogwarts para otro año tedioso. Black ha escapado, Lupin está enseñando y yo, como siempre,soy el último en enterarme. Encima Potty no ha sido asesinado ni seriamente dañado durante las vacaciones. Un diario de vuestro profesor favorito
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No, Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero qué puedes hacer...

**Sí, he vuelto y estoy deseando irme. He estado gimoteando constantemente para empezar el tercer fascículo de las Quejas... y aquí está.**

**Oh, y pido perdón si el humor se vuelve un poco más negro durante este libro.**

Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras Tres

**Por todo lo que es sagrado**

Dumbledore acaba de convocar al personal para presentar a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Yo, por supuesto, me presenté para el puesto pero Dumbledore obviamente confía en que siga llevando el departamento de Pociones. Pero nunca adivinarías a quién le ha dado el trabajo. Esa montaña de boñiga humeante de caballo que es Remus Lupin. ¿O debería decir boñiga de lobo? Estaba en el mismo curso que yo en Hogwarts, a la vez que Potty Senior y Sirius-mira-mi-sorprendente-bici-voladora-Black.

Y hay otra cosa: Sirius-mira-mi-sorprendente-bici-voladora-Black.ha escapado de Azkaban. Pero no estoy asustado; después de todo él fue quien fue atrapado, ¿eh?

¿Pero Lupin? Está chalado. Ciertamente no está cualificado para enseñar. Y es peligroso. Es un... ¡HOMBRE LOBO! No miento. ¡Y Dumbledore (el viejo capullo chalado) le ha contratado en un COLEGIO!

-Severus. ¿Puedo HABLAR contigo en mi oficina un MOMENTO?- No, estúpido pedo viejo. No quiero hablar contigo. De hecho no quiero estar en la misma habitación que tú. ¿Por qué prefieres contratar a un hombre lobo en vez de a un mago normal? ¿y por qué a Lupin? ¿Por qué simplemente no has invitado a una de las criaturas de Hagrid para hacer pedazos a los alumnos? Por lo menos me daría algo de deporte que hacer.

-Por supuesto, señor Director- así que fui a su oficina y Fawkes se sentó y me miró como siempre. Ahora recuerdo que el año pasado me quedó pendiente hacer algo relacionado con arrancarle las plumas...

-Desearía tu COOPERACION concerniente a la situación de Lupin.- Sonrisa sobre las gafas, mirada cómplice con Fawkes. No serás capaz de guardarte ésta bajo el sombrero, Dumbledore, no importa cómo sea de grande el sombrero.

-Director. Debo objetar su decisión de contratar a un hombre lobo en Hogwarts.

-SÍ, Severus. Pero Remus es un profesor MUY experimentado y su condición sólo AFECTARÁ a sus clases durante cada luna llena.- ¿Condición? Le crecen pelos, dientes muy largos y babea por todas partes. Yo llamaría a eso algo un poco más serio que una "condición".

-¿Y si se cuela en el castillo durante la luna llena y mata a un estudiante?- Ooo, podría matar a Potter. Contratar a un licántropo tiene su lado bueno.

-Necesito que le prepares poción Matalobos. Si estás dispuesto.- Estás evitando la cuestión, Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto, pero no estoy satisfecho con este arreglo.- No tenía respuesta para eso, así que le dejé para ir a preparar mis lecciones. Los alumnos volverán en pocos días y no me he molestado en prepararles nada. Espontáneo es mi segundo apellido.

**Potty Potty Potter...**

no tiene agallas! Malfoy ha entrado dando saltitos (sí, de verdad que saltaba con hilaridad) en el Vestíbulo. Aparentemente los dementores entraron en el tren y Potter se desmayó. Y parece que todos los profesores lo sabían menos yo, lo que es típico. El Sombrero Seleccionador está empezando. ¿Dónde están Potter y Granger? Probablemente siendo inspeccionados por Poppy, está mirando si todavía tienen su dignidad intacta.

Lupin está sentado un poco más abajo de la mesa que yo; parece un mendigo que llevara sentado en la misma parada de autobús durante tres meses. Absolutamente repugnante. Espero que Dumbledore esté preocupado. Espero que esté aterrorizado. Espero que vaya mal. Por favor.

Potty y Granger han llegado. Dumbledore se ha levantado para hacer su discurso, pomposo y viejo nabo. Está hablando sobre Dementores; parece que van a quedarse alrededor de Hogwarts debido a Potty, quieren matarle debido a Voldemort. Potty no lo está haciendo muy bien este año, ni siquiera lleva cinco minutos en el castillo y un dementor ya ha intentado besarle (no es tan agradable como suena), Lupin podría haberse transformado y matarle, el hombre que mató a sus padres ha escapado de Azkaban y quiere matarle y Dumbledore parece dichosamente feliz por dejarle sentarse ahí a ponerse ciego de comida. Y ¿quién soy yo para discutir con el director?

Puag, hay zumo de calabaza en mi cáliz. Oh, qué desagradable. ¿Y por qué Potter me está mirando fijamente? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué todo el mundo aplaude? Ah, estamos "dando la bienvenida" a Lupin. Sí, vamos todos a dar la bienvenida al licántropo en nuestra feliz comunidad. Hagrid es el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas también, un puesto estúpido para un profesor estúpido. Figúrate.

**Mirándolos a todos**

Se llenan las caras como no lo habían hecho desde que se fueron en Julio. Es repulsivo, realmente. ¿Y cómo lo hace Weasley para apilar su comida tan alto sobre su plato? Tiene que saberle todo a lo mismo al final. El comportamiento de algunos de éstos alumnos realmente me distrae. Flitwick está intentando hablarme mientras se balancea sobre su taburete alto. Por qué estoy sentado al lado del culo-corto? ¿por qué las vacaciones de verano no pueden ser más largas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno. por fin, ha actualizado. A partir de ahora sólo me limito a traducir el texto. Besos! **

**Snape White**

**

* * *

**

**Lo siento, he tardado mucho, tengo otro proyecto en marcha.**

**Disclaimer**: Bueno, ya sabéis...

Capítulo 2: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las mazmorras

**Odio las mañanas**

No soy, sólo puedo describirlo así, una persona mañanera. Ni tampoco una persona de la tarde, ni de la noche. Pero especialmente NO soy una persona mañanera. ¿Por qué entonces todo el mundo intenta hablar conmigo por las mañanas? Encuéntrame a eso de las diez y en ese momento puede que reconozca tu existencia. Pero no antes. Malfoy está montando un espectáculo, creo que representa el desmayo de Potter, siempre imaginé que Potter gritaría de forma más aguda de lo que Malfoy lo está haciendo.

¿Qué es lo que tiene Hagrid? Una mofeta muerta. Sip, sentado en la mesa de profesores en el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts con una mofeta muerta golpeando en tus rodillas. Por lo menos es una manera de hacer una gran entrada. Tengo que irme a dar clase a algunos de primero. Es mi trabajo después de todo.

**Eso fue vigorizante**

No hay nada como intimidar, aterrar y en general ser malo con un grupo de primero. Adoro cuando todos giran sus aterrorizadas y desconocidas caras hacia mí como si hubiera dado un portazo. Pura felicidad. Les he puesto a hacer una poción extractora de uñas, por lo menos cuatro de ellos han tenido que ir al ala de la enfermería para que les crecieran de nuevo las uñas. Probablemente tendré que ir al despacho de Dumbledore en algún momento del día por mala conducta, pero es culpa de los niños. Deberían haber escuchado y seguido las instrucciones correctamente. Y les he mandado una redacción de dos pies de largo sobre extracciones famosas de uñas que fueron mal a través de la historia, lo cual será interesante porque no hay extracciones famosas de uñas, ni que fueran mal ni nada. Tengo que empezar a hacer la poción de Lupin esta noche, me pregunto ¿si le digo a Dumbledore que tengo un compromiso ineludible me dejará no hacerla?

**El pelanas lo ha hecho**

Una de las criaturas de Hagrid ha atacado a Malfoy, no es nada serio, pero sí lo suficiente. Es una pena que no haya ido a por Potter en su lugar, puede sobrevivir con sólo un brazo. Hagrid podría ser despedido si Lucius se mete de por medio. Lo cual no pasará, Lucius podrá ser una vieja cabra obstinada pero Dumbledore es la cabra más vieja y obstinada de todas. Puedo asegurar que volverá a dar clases, y Lucius se quejará y lloriqueará y Dumbledore le ignorará. Igual que ignora a todo el mundo. Como cuando se le mencionan buenas razones perfectamente válidas de por qué un licántropo no puede ser empleado en un colegio.

He tenido a Gryffindor en pociones el jueves; también he recibido una conferencia de McGonagall. Aparentemente, sustraer veinte puntos a uno de primero por haberse quedado atrapado en la escalera que desaparece no es una razón aceptable para quitar puntos.

Pociones. Odio Pociones con los apestosos de tercero. No sé por qué yo, o ellos lo mismo da, se molestan si todos sabemos que van a suspender. Miserablemente. Malfoy a regresado a la clase, el por qué no lo sé, viendo que en su estado no puede hacer nada de todos modos. Supongo que es mi oportunidad de intimidar a Weasley, lo necesita.

-Córtale sus raíces, Weasley.- Ahora discuten por ello. ¿Se supone que tendría que ir y pararles? Sip, eso creo. Estúpidos y horribles estudiantes. Ahora es Weasley quien se queja y mutila las raíces de Malfoy mientras él simplemente se queda ahí.

-Cámbiale las raices.- ¡Ja! Eso te enseñará a quejarte en mis clases, Weasley. Y que Potter seque los higos, eso le mantendrá a ocupado por un momento y le dará a Malfoy una oportunidad de molestarles un poco más. ¿Dónde está Longbottom? No me he metido con él desde hace siglos...

Naranja. Es naranja. No verde, como debería ser. Incluso azul podría estar más cerca¿Pero naranja? Estoy, por supuesto, hablando de la tentativa lamentable de Longbottom y del incluso más lamentable resultado que la tentativa. Y he usado el término"tentativa" muy libremente. Es una pena que Dumbledore diga que tatuar instrucciones de ciertas pociones en las frentes de los estudiantes más torpes sea "desaconsejable". Sin embargo, no ha especificado nada acerca de matar mascotas de alumnos...

La poción funcionó al final; supe que lo haría con Granger situada cerca de Longbottom. Supongo que es lo mejor, McGonagall sería capaz de castrarme si se enterase de que me dedico a la matanza de mascotas de alumnos. Aunque sean sapos.

**¡¡¡ODIO A LUPIN!!! **

Ese saltarín, pegajoso, pulga mala cabalgadora de estiércol de vaca acaba de mofarse de mi. ¡De mí! En su clase con los de tercero. El estúpido Neville Longbottom hizo que el estúpido boggart se convirtiese en mí (algo de lo que me alegré cuando me lo dijeron por primera vez. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser la peor pesadilla de Longbottom) pero después ¡me vistió con la ropa de su abuela¡Me ridiculizan desde cada esquina¿Y sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore?

-Ahh, Severus, el profesor Lupin no podía haber SABIDO qué indumentaria TOMARÍA el Boggart. Ten un poco de SENTIDO del HUMOR, Severus.-¡Sentido del humor! Cogería mi "sentido del humor" y lo arrastraría allá a donde el sol no brilla. ¡Sentido del humor! McGonagall va a tener un gran día. Odio Hogwarts, odio a Dumbledore, odio a Longbottom pero especialmente, especialmente odio a Lupin.

**La vida es el Infierno**

Infierno puro. Les odio. Dumbledore es un viejo capullo chalado y continúa esperando que haga la poción de Lupin y no me creyó cuando le dije que tenía que irme a destripar algunas ranas de montaña en Bulgaria. Las pociones con los de tercero siguen siendo tan divertidas como siempre, por la cara de Longbottom cuando me ve acechando por las esquinas, listo para soltar mis garras sobre él, es digna de seguir así todo el curso. El Quidditch ha empezado de nuevo, y sigo teniendo a varios miembros del equipo de Slytherin viniendo y llorándome por varias cosas, he decidido ignorarles. Y parece que funciona muy bien también, simplemente se dedican a farfullar cosas entre ellos durante un rato y luego desisten cuando se dan cuenta de que no noto su presencia.

**Visita a Hogsmeade**

La mayoría de los alumnos están fuera del castillo, menos Potter, quien no trajo la circular firmada porque es odiado y despreciado por todo el mundo. Y todo el mundo se ha ido y le ha dejado. Solo. Mi estado de ánimo está mejorando extrañamente. He hecho la poción de Lupin y esta botella de veneno que llevo en mi mano derecha parece ser que se está vertiendo extrañamente en ella. Ups. Bueno, es demasiado tarde para empezar a hacer un poco más ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí Sw. Hoy es el día de las traducciones.

Os subo el 3 de las quejas y también el capítulo 3 de "Confinamiento solitario".

A partir de la línea tooodo es lo escrito por la autora, menos lo que va precedido por NT (notas de la traducción) que son las mías.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Severus Snape es el dueño del mundo

**Advertencia:** Hay algunas palabras malsonantes. Quiero decir que un poco peores que las que uso habitualmente

_Capítulo tres_

**Estúpido y maldito Dumbledore**

Parece haber averiguado que el asesinato de Lupin me estaba rondando por la mente así que empezó a lanzarme indirectas muy sutiles tipo " Si matas a Lupin dejaré que McGonagall te eche al calamar gigante". He decidido preparar otra poción en lugar de encarar la cólera de McGonagall, y por supuesto, al estómago del calamar. Fui a dársela a Lupin y ¿Quién estaba ahí sentado¡Potter! Potter y el licántropo compartiendo una tacita de té. Me recordó a aquellos buenos y viejos tiempos con Potty padre y el Monstruito correteando por los terrenos mientras yo estaba sentado y trabajando. Y mira ahora quien ha salido mejor parado, Potty senior está muerto y Monstruito sentado en una habitación rascándose las pulgas. Tengo un buen trabajo, una paga razonable, casa permanente y la única cosa de la que me arrepiento es de no haber matado a Potty hijo la primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre él. Creo que he asustado a Potter ligeramente con el cáliz humeante de la poción de Lupin. He querido intentar esto y Potter es el blanco perfecto. Es un tipo de salida en retroceso de la habitación, sin sonreír pero sin hacer ninguna mueca de desprecio tampoco y sólo mirando a Lupin, la cara de Potty hijo se puso blanca. Ha sido espectacular. Tendré que probar esto con Flitwick alguna vez, es tan nervioso que puede que le cause un ataque al corazón.

**Estúpido y maldito Dumbledore**

Acaba de decirme con su voz tipo "sabes que hago esto por tu propio bien" que podría ser una buena idea que leyera los requerimientos del Ministerio para los exámenes de Pociones y tal vez "reajustar" mis lecciones para dar cabida a todos los tópicos.

-Director. Ya cubro todos los temas requeridos y un montón más de información extra. Si los alumnos sintieran que no están aprendiendo los temas apropiados podrían venir a verme.- él hizo ese estúpido "ya sé que lo dices en serio pero me lo tomaré como una broma y te responderé con una réplica ingeniosa para luego pulular por ahí antes de que te dé tiempo a pensar en una respuesta más ingeniosa aún."

-Ah, Severus. Todos sabemos que a los alumnos no le GUSTA HABLAR con ciertos profesores fuera de HORARIO. Las imposiciones del Ministerio nos EXASPERAN a todos. Pero debemos velar por los alumnos y sus INTERESES.-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso de "ciertos profesores"? Por supuesto que la culpa es enteramente mía. Como siempre. Es mi culpa que sean todos una mierda en pociones. Es culpa mía que suspendan todos. Es mi culpa que Potty no pueda alejarse él solito del peligro. Que el tercer escalón de la escalera del quinto pasillo cruja. Que la señora Gorda no pudiera resistir esa cuarta caja de chocolates con licor en Navidad.

-Si encuentro tiempo, Señor Director, leeré con detenimiento los requerimientos.

-Bueno, Severus, todos SABEMOS que eres un hombre OCUPADO. ¿Qué tal le VA a Remus estos días?

-Sospecho que la poción está funcionando. No hay ningún contagio de rabia entre los estudiantes, en cualquier caso. Pero creo que un chico de Ravenclaw sufre un desagradable caso de pulgas.- Dumbledore sonrió al oír eso, y eso que sabe que hablo en serio. MORTALMENTE en serio.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Severus. Las pulgas son un PROBLEMA para todos nosotros.

-¿Siempre hay alguna con la que simplemente no se puede acabar?- Lupin es una pulga. Una pulga enorme y peluda. Y siempre hay formas de acabar con las pulgas.

-Absolutamente. Confío en que te veré en la comida.- Me limité a asentir y dejarle corretear por los pasillos como si fuera un prófugo de una institución mental.

**Es Halloween**

Y Dumbledore ha puesto a flotar calabazas. Me has oído bien. Flotando. Calabazas. Es Halloween. En serio, ten algo de sentido de la ocasión, Dumbledore. Deberíamos estar sacrificando a una virgen a algún dios maligno o a otro ser, espantando muggles o, en último lugar, trazando círculos en las cosechas. No mirando calabazas flotando arriba y abajo delante de nuestra cara. También hay murciélagos. Murciélagos, no tengo nada en contra mientras estén FUERA. A los murciélagos no les gusta estar encerrados por la noche. Dumbledore es estúpido y me encantaría que los murciélagos se agrupasen y le bombardearan. Y Potter sigue lanzándome miradas, puede que me esté tomando cariño (un pensamiento aterrador) o que piense que estoy intentando matar a Lupin. Y no andaría mal encaminado. Bueno, me he deshecho de la idea de envenenarle; creo que lo mejor sería matar a un Hufflepuff y culpar a Lupin. No puede ser muy difícil matar a un Hufflepuff. Su mascota es un tejón, por el amor de Dios. Aunque creo que un tejón puede darte un mordisco desagradable si te acercas demasiado.

La comida está realmente buena, eso cuando no tienes a un murciélago posado en el hombro mirando tu plato, desde luego. Todos los fantasmas deambulan por ahí, uno está representando de nuevo su propia decapitación (que fue mal hecha y que me hace reír cada vez que pienso en ello), a la vez que el Barón Sanguinario intenta cazar a Peeves por toda la mesa de Slytherin. Por lo menos algunos se lo están pasando bien. Por lo menos el banquete ya casi ha terminado. Nunca se sabe, puede que todavía pueda pasar un buen Halloween. Hogsmeade es genial en Halloween. Y, al contrario que Potter, yo no necesito un permiso firmado por parte de un adulto para ir.

**Es una mierda de Halloween y Potter tiene toda la culpa**

Sirius Black está en el castillo, Dumbledore me ha prohibido bajar a Hogsmeade y el único modo de aprovechar este Halloween es encontrar a Black, atarle a su estúpida moto voladora y arrojar a ambos desde lo alto del castillo.

Todos los alumnos se han trasladado al Gran Comedor para dormir. Estoy registrando el tercer piso en este momento y está todo lleno de gente. Filch está buscando por las mazmorras y creo que podría llegar a aterrorizarse si se encuentra con alguna de mis mascotas habituales. Si es que se las puede llamar "mascotas" ya que intenta domesticarlas y perderás un dedo, sácalas a pasear y probablemente perderás más que un dedo y si las sacas fuera de las mazmorras probablemente perderás a unos cuantos alumnos y es posible que todavía puedan desaparecer unos pocos profesores si es que todavía quedan. No me molestaré en seguir buscando, obviamente no está aquí. Estoy volviendo al Comedor. (nt: la autora no lo dice, pero sospecho que las mascotas de Snape son ratas).

-¿Señor Director?- ¿Donde demonios está? Me voy cayendo sobre los sacos de dormir de los estudiantes. Ja, aquí está. Está hablando con ese Weasley. ¿Perky¿Percy? El Prefecto, en cualquier caso.

-El tercer piso ha sido registrado por completo y Filch ha buscado por las mazmorras. Nada.

-¿Y la lechucería¿La torre de Astronomía?

-¿Las habitaciones de Lupin?- no lo dije en alto. No quería que Potter (quien estaba alargando la oreja desfachatadamente para escucharnos y que por poco no saca también una bolsa de palomitas) me oyera pero sí que Dumbledore me escuchase. Bueno, sospecho que de todos modos no tiene remedio, así que simplemente decidí ignorarlo.

-Muy bien, Severus. No ESPERABA que CONTINUASE aquí.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar, Profesor?- Yo sí que tengo. Una. Y sé que es la correcta. Y será mejor que no le defiendas.

-Muchas, Severus, pero todas IGUAL de improbables.- vaya basura. Está claramente evadiendo la cuestión.

-¿Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos, señor Director, poco antes de empezar el curso?- desearía que ese niñato de Perky desapareciera. Aquí estoy intentando meter a Lupin en problemas.

-Me acuerdo, Severus.- Dumbledore se está poniendo serio. Da un poco de miedo.

-Parece imposible que Black haya podido entrar en el castillo sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...

-No creo que NADIE en este castillo ayudara a Black a ENTRAR.- ¡Se ha limitado a interrumpirme¡Nadie me interrumpe! Nadie. Bastardo. Mendigo. ¡Me niego a echar un vistazo a los Requerimientos del Ministerio¡Me niego a hacer pociones para Lupin¡Me niego a abstenerme de matar a Potter la próxima vez que pose mis ojos en él! Contratas a licántropos y permites que entren asesinos a merodear por el castillo y yo voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana. De hecho, me voy a Hogsmeade. ¡Buenas noches!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras III

**Dumbledore se ha enfadado conmigo**

Y honestamente, me importa lo que el culo de una rata (NT: Bueeeeeno... sería más correcto traducirlo como "me importa un bledo/pepino/pimiento pero es que la frase original es : I could not give a rat's arse. ¡¡¡Y es la segunda vez que me pone esta frase intraducible!!! ). Hice lo que dije que haría y me fui a Hogsmeade, bebí hasta estar como una cuba, me peleé con un Troll (al cual gané) y luego de algún modo volví al castillo de una sola pieza.

Hoy no voy a dar clase, no voy a trabajar en nada y desde luego no voy a ir a ningún sitio cercano a McGonagall. Estamos a media mañana y estoy tirado en la cama, con una taza de café en una mano y un periódico en la otra y aquí me voy a quedar hasta que me tome la molestia de levantarme.

**Maldición y Condenación con una gran dosis de Cabronazo**

El troll ha presentado una queja, y también Madame Rosmerta por "destrozar el mobiliario". Se me ha ordenado presentarme ante Dumbledore inmediatamente. Creo que le daré veinte minutos.

**Es posible que esperar no sea lo mejor en este momento**

Dumbledore me ha dicho que le pague a Madame Rosmerta el daño y tengo que comprar al troll un garrote nuevo porque el que tenía se rompió la noche pasada al caerse justo encima de él. Mantuve un silencio helado y digno mientras oía las lamentaciones de Dumbledore y sus miradas de desaprobación y bla, bla, bla.

-Me has decepcionado MUCHO, Severus. Había esperado MÁS de ti. Emborrachándote y PELEANDO con un TROLL.- Aquí es cuando mueve la cabeza con desesperación y me mira, esperando que rompa a llorar y que suplique su perdón por ser tan estúpido. No lo hice.

-Tendré que SUSPENDER tus funciones durante DOS días, durante los cuales BUSCARÁS un garrote nuevo para el TROLL.- ¿Dos días¿Dos días sin tener que dar clase a niñatos horribles¿Dos días sin tener que mirar a McGonagall sentada a mi lado mientras intento desayunar¿Dos días sin responsabilidades? Tengo que hacer esto más a menudo.

-Por supuesto, Señor Director.- y así se acabó todo. Ahora estoy yendo al callejón Diagon para ir de compras, buscar un estúpido garrote para el estúpido troll, comprar algunos ingredientes de pociones y visitar a algunos viejos amigos.

**Odio los polvos Flú**

Los desprecio con toda mi alma. Habrás pensado que ya estaría acostumbrado pero es una sensación muy extraña. Da igual, ahora estoy en el callejón Diagon y me pregunto dónde demonios podría EMPEZAR a buscar un garrote, no es que haya una " La Tienda del Troll" o algo así. "Accesorios para Seres Estúpidos", hay una tienda abierta en el mercado que se llama así. Creo que me voy a meter en el Caldero Chorreante para beber algo, porque no tengo ninguna clase a la que acudir luego.

**Estoy exhausto**

He estado en todas partes. Y tengo cientos de bolsas llenas de basura. Pociones, ingredientes, rollos de pergamino, libros, túnicas, algunos granos de café que huelen espléndidamente y que parece ser que te ayudan a "relajar y armonizar tu mente". Exactamente no sé cómo puede armonizar la mente, pero se supone que lo sabré en breve. He encargado ese precioso caldero de plata y vidrio, lo cual es algo contraproducente pero será divertido mirar a través de él. He encargado un garrote y se lo entregarán a domicilio a Dumbledore. Necesito ir a Hogsmeade y visitar a Rosmerta antes de acabar el día. Estoy de vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante, bebiendo un rato con un vampiro y un goblin. Supongo que será mejor que me dirija hacia el castillo.

**Dumbledore no ha parado de quejarse**

Dice que esto es una suspensión y no unas vacaciones. Dice que los alumnos no deberían verme tambaleándome por la puerta principal cargado con cientos de bolsas de la compra, apestando a tabaco y a alcohol. Dice que no debería encargar material caro a nombre del castillo. Dice que mañana tengo que quedarme en el castillo. Dice que tengo problemas con el alcohol.

Le dije que si estuviera de vacaciones habría ido a algún lugar un poco más soleado. Le dije que a los alumnos probablemente les daría igual si me había ido de compras o no. Le dije que no apestaba a tabaco ni a alcohol. Le dije que las cosas caras eran mías y que yo vivía aquí. Le dije que era probable que tuviera problemas con el alcohol y que si los tenía era todo culpa suya y que también era mi prerrogativa tenerlos si quería.

Estoy en suspensión durante una semana.

Tendré que citarme con Dumbledore cada día durante la suspensión.

No me está permitido salir del castillo.

Soy un mago plenamente desarrollado, profesor y mentor. Sin mencionar que un consumado amante. Me siento como un colegial al que han reñido y voy por lo tanto a lanzar arañazos y a golpear todas las puertas que encuentre.

**McGonagall ha venido a "calmarme"**

Le dije a esa vieja bruja que fuera a fastidiar y aterrorizar a algún otro niño pequeño. No creo que lo captara pero no me importa ni lo más mínimo. Y Dumbledore puede meterse sus "reuniones diarias" por dónde el sol no brille. Viejo capullo gruñón. Os odio a todos, pero especialmente a ti, Dumbledore. Especialmente a ti.

**Buscando un nuevo empleo**

El Profeta tiene una sección de empleo y he decidido dejar este estercolero putrefacto de colegio a favor de algo más glamoroso y rentable.

_Representante vacacional- debe ser alguien vivo, que se lleve bien con otra gente y que no tema hacer el tonto. Tendrás la oportunidad de ver mundo y trabajar con magos y brujas de todo el mundo_.

No creo que sea para mí. La parte de ser alguien vivo la cumplo, es la parte de llevarse "bien con otra gente" la que me deja de lado.

**Ups**

Oh, no. Parece que he faltado a mi reunión con Dumbledore. Vino y me encontró; creo que sospechabas que no aparecería. Me preguntó por qué no fui y le he dicho que estaba terriblemente ocupado intentando decidir la mejor manera de envenenar al Calamar Gigante e incriminar a McGonagall sin que haya ninguna manera de relacionarme con todo ello. No creo que se lo haya tragado sin embargo. En su lugar ha reaparecido a las cuatro en punto. Me pregunto si Peeves le empujaría escaleras abajo por mí.

**Interesante**

Hum, Durmstrang está buscando un nuevo profesor de adivinación. Definitivamente soy capaz de hacer eso. Ahí sentando, poniendo los ojos en blanco, un poco de espuma en la boca y diciendo: "Tú, tú y tú vais a morir durante la siguiente semana. La próxima clase será a la misma hora la semana que viene." Es perfecto. Voy a solicitar el puesto.

**No ha funcionado**

Estoy plantado fuera del despacho de Dumbledore y Peeves me acaba de contar que Dumbledore le pilló intentando matarle y que fue "forzado" a decir toda la verdad y que le dijo que yo le dije que lo hiciera. Estoy muerto.

-Ahh, Severus- Casi tengo un DESAGRADABLE accidente que me habría obligado a POSTPONER nuestra cita.- Estúpido bastardo creído.

-NECESITAMOS decidir el apropiado curso de ACCIÓN Severus, para que esto NO continúe.

-Entonces permítame volver a trabajar- simple y llama Dumblebumble (Nt:. Es intraducible, aunque "Bumble" significa balbucear, si eso os aclara algo. Es como decir que está diciendo "Dumbledoreces").

-Me TEMO que el Ministerio no me PERMITIRÁ tenerte de empleado mientras REHUSES buscar ayuda.

-¿El Ministerio?- No tenía ni idea de que el Ministerio tuviera algo que ver en esto.- ¿Ha mandado una lechuza al Ministerio?

-Ahh, algunos padres han expresado su INQUIETUD sobre tu CONDUCTA con sus hijos.- ¿Se han estado quejando de mis métodos de enseñanza? Eso significa que los niños se han quejado a sus padres. Cuando atrape al que lo ha hecho le...

-No CREO que los niños tengan la culpa, Severus.- No me importa lo que piense. Y odio cuando demuestra que es capaz de decirte lo que estás pensando.

-Estoy buscando un puesto nuevo en un colegio diferente.- ¡JA¡No sabías lo que iba a decir, no lo sabías, Dumbledore!

-No estoy AL CORRIENTE de ningún puesto DISPONIBLE para profesor de pociones, Severus.- Luego enarcó las cejas y las meneó. Como si eso fuera una gran broma y yo no fuera un alcohólico al borde de matar a todo aquel que esté a mi alrededor y él no fuera la persona más molesta del mundo que me ha empujado a mi actual estado de intoxicación.

-Estoy en trámites de solicitud.

-No SABÍA que Adivinación fuera uno de tus PUNTOS fuertes, Severus.- Completo y rematado, repulsivo, nauseabundo cretino ser humano.

Me fui justo después de que pronunciara esas palabras. Y voy a matar al Calamar Gigante por puro odio y a deletrear "Dumbledore es un gilí" con sus entrañas frente al lago.

**Muy bien**

Puede que no lo haga. Pero lo habría hecho si el Calamar no tuviera tantos tentáculos y yo tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Yupi! por fin ha actualizado! Snape se está volviendo un demente!

SW


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer¿Tengo que poner uno en cada página?

_Capítulo cinco: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**He recibido una respuesta de Durmstrang**

Parece que "no poseo los requisitos" para ser profesor de Adivinación. ¿Qué requisitos se necesitan¿Un título en chaladura? Es absurdo. Juraría que es cosa de Dumbledore.

**A Potter le van a prohibir jugar al Quidditch**

... ¡y es todo gracias a mí! Sugerí que con Black merodeando por el castillo, era posible que tener a Potter volando en su escoba no sería lo mejor para él. Dumbledore ha estado de acuerdo conmigo, parece que se le ha pasado el berrinche por mi adicción a la bebida y finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que ya puede decir misa para pararme. Supongo que a lo mejor si mandara a Potter para servir de alimento al sauce boxeador... pero no creo que le agrade esa idea.

**Cambio de planes**

A Potter no le van a prohibir nada. Va a ser supervisado. Como si Madame Hooch fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para protegerle si Black decidiera matarle en mitad de un partido de Quidditch. Espera un momento. Potter muerto, Black siendo besado por un Dementor y arrestado, Hogwarts finalmente libre de cualquier miembro de la banda de Potter. ¿Por qué estaba en contra al principio?

**Ahora recuerdo por qué**

Porque odio a Potter y mi único propósito en la vida es hacer que la suya sea lo más miserable posible y así sentirme mejor.

**Supliendo a Lupin**

El chico-hombrelobo está enfermo, de nuevo, y Dumbledore ha decidido que soy el único capaz de dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Bueno, si tiene un concepto tan elevado de mí¡¿Por qué no se limita a darme el puesto?! Porque es un viejo agrio y retorcido. Agrio y retorcido.

Y para colmo, he tenido que enseñar a Gryffindor. Potter ha llegado tarde, ese estúpido descerebrado cabeza de serrín¡y luego tuvo la osadía de poner cara de ofendido cuando le quité puntos a su casa por ello! Pero conseguí meter cizaña mientras estuve allí, notando lo desorganizado que era Lupin, que siempre estaba enfermo, que sólo trata temas fáciles en sus clases, cómo podía haber un empleado licántropo sin importar el peligro que conllevaba para los alumnos, y finalmente, lo extremadamente molesto que es. Creo que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo conmigo. He mandado a la clase de Potter que hagan una redacción sobre Hombres lobo, esperando que por lo menos uno de ellos sea capaz de darse cuenta de lo que intento decirles. Mientras no sea Granger, odio a esa niña. He castigado a Weasley por ser tan pegajoso con Granger, y ahora tengo que pensar en algo que sea convenientemente horrible e injustificado para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

¿Ayudar a Hagrid a alimentar al calamar? No, probablemente con eso se lo pase bien.

¿Enviarle al Bosque para que consiga una hierba que no existe? Suena prometedor, aunque McGonagall me cortaría las venas si oyera eso.

Ya lo tengo, limpiar los orinales de la enfermería sin magia. Eso enseñará a ese bocazas a hablarme como es debido.

**¡Está cayendo una tormenta!**

Me encantan las tormentas. Tan bellas, tan majestuosas, tan potentes. Me recuerdan a mí.

**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

Iría afuera a sentarme bajo la lluvia, pero soy un viejo pedorro con cambios de humor así que no voy.

Hum... parece ser que Gryffindor está siendo "machacado" tal y como he oído decir a los alumnos, así que voy a ir a reírme de Potter para ver cómo el viento le empuja y le tira.

**Han PERDIDO**

Y TODO por culpa de Potter. Patético pequeño bellaco que es. En un segundo dado, volando por ahí como si pensara que es un regalo de Dios al mundo, y al siguiente SPLAT. De morros contra el suelo. Todavía no sé si sigue vivo o no. Le pregunté a Dumbledore si pensaba que estaba vivo después de caer de esa manera y Dumbledore me dijo que me callara. Nunca había oído a Dumbledore ser tan grosero. Estoy realmente asustado por su comportamiento hacia mi, de verdad que lo estoy.

En cualquier caso, todos esos dementores volaron a los terrenos, mataron a Potter (esperemos) y se fueron volando otra vez. Siempre he sabido que los dementores eran muy útiles. Afortunadamente, los dementores no me afectan, del mismo modo que soy inmune a cualquier sentimiento negativo. Y no, la rabia, el odio, la repulsión y el disgusto no son sentimientos negativos; son el pan de cada día.

**Maldición**

Potter no ha muerto, Dumbledore no me habla, Lupin ya se ha recuperado, McGonagall me ignora y Filch no me deja ni un minuto solo. Hay pocas cosas que sean menos deseables que estar con Filch: Un perro rabioso con tres piernas, un vampiro que quiera tomarse un "trago" contigo y los piojos públicos. De hecho, tacha la última. No es un juego de palabras. (Nt: literalmente "Actually, scratch the last one". Scratch significa "tachar" y "rascar." Y ya que hablamos de piojos... de ahí el juego de palabras.).

**Dumbledore se está estresando **

Es por la venida de los Dementores a los terrenos, nunca le había visto tan enfadado. De hecho es espeluznante, y realmente no me gustaría cruzarme en su camino viendo cómo me habló en el partido de Quidditch. Podría decirle que sólo estaba bromeando, pero nunca he dicho una mentira. Sin embargo, hay buenas noticias: la escoba de Potter fue a parar al Sauce Boxeador y se ha hecho añicos. Quiero a ese árbol; nunca había apreciado de verdad su pleno potencial hasta este momento. Me pregunto si podría manipular a McGonagall para que vaya hacia allí y dejar al Sauce Boxeador hacer el resto.

**Doble maldición**

Intenté lo de "manipular a McGonagall para que vaya a los terrenos para ser apaleada por el Sauce Boxeador" e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se fue corriendo a Dumbledore. Estoy metido en un buen lío. Odio a McGonagall y su estúpida obsesión con Dumbledore.

**Me voy**

Bueno, me iría si tuviera algún lugar al que ir. Dumbledore apareció de repente mientras estaba aterrorizando a unos de primero por los pasillos y se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, mirándome sin decir nada. Fue extremadamente desconcertante. Me sentí como un mico del zoo, siendo observado por algún viejo individuo cualquiera. Empecé a pensar si no se habría dormido con los ojos abiertos cuando de repente se rascó la nariz y pegué un brinco.

-Severus, creo que lo que NOSOTROS necesitamos es CHARLAR.- ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo? Ya me he dado cuenta de que lo que quieres es defender a McGonagall, porque ella todavía no es lo suficientemente mayor como para pelear en sus propias peleas, obviamente.

-Por supuesto, señor director.- No me voy a molestar en discutir, después de todo, él es quien me paga. Más o menos. De hecho, no, no me paga él. El ministerio es quien me da el salario¿no?

-McGonagall ha presentado una QUEJA. Ha solicitado tu despido INMEDIATO.- Hum... No te atreverás, Dumbledore. Sabes que sé demasiado. Sobre muchas cosas. Siempre puede matarme, supongo. No voy a responder, sólo elevó una ceja como muestra de que me aburro ligeramente y que espero que lo haya pillado.

-PERO he decidido NO despedirte. Sin embargo, DEBERÁS interactuar más y mejor con tu COLEGAS.- OOOhhhh. Puedo quedarme en Hogwarts. Oh, que alegría.

-¿Interactuar mejor¿Interactuar¡No¡Me niego! Mantendré mi superioridad con satisfacción sobre todos los del castillo y se la restregaré a McGonagall por sus dilatadas napias. Todo es siempre mi culpa, el año pasado que Lockhart fuera un idiota pomposo era mi culpa. El año anterior a ese, Quirrel era mi responsabilidad y fue todo mi culpa que se volviera loco. Dime, si Lupin decide empezar a roer la mesa de los profesores a la hora de la cena¿será también culpa mía¿Incluso siendo TÚ el que lo contrató?

Por supuesto que, de hecho, no dije eso. Fue más del estilo...

-Por supuesto, Señor Director.

...Mientras me moría de ganas de arrancarle los ojos con mi varita.

---------

Sw: Arg... no lo he repasado. Me voy a dormir.

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: algún día el mundo me pertenecerá.

_Capítulo seis: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**Potter ha vuelto a las clases**

Después de haberse pasado todo el fin de semana en la enfermería cuidado por mamá-gallina Poppy, Potter ha vuelto a merodear por el castillo para deleite de Malfoy, quien se tira perfectamente al suelo cada vez que ve a Potter cerca de él. Me parece terriblemente divertido, pero eso es muy poco profesional, así que directamente lo ignoro. Y Lupin ha vuelto a trabajar, desafortunadamente está tan sano como una lechuga, a pesar de todos mis intentos por envenenarle. Me pregunto si sería capaz de conseguir castigar a un grupo de primero para que vayan al Bosque Prohibido mientras él esté por ahí destrozándolo todo. Un par de niños de primero muertos podrían persuadir a Dumbledore para que reconsiderase su política de contratos. Por supuesto, eso también le haría plantearse mi situación en el castillo, pero si me despidiese, podría ir a algún sitio para elaborar pociones ilegales y vendérselas a la gente rica e importante.

McGonagall es un montón de mierda de murciélago 

Parece habérselas apañado de algún modo para convencer a Dumbledore de que soy YO el que le dijo a los dementores que fueran y atacaran a Potter mientras estaba volando porque no quería que Gryffindor ganara. Soy el primero en admitir que puedo ser extremadamente grosero a veces, pero no llego al punto de McGonagall, que no sabe perder. Dumbledore se ha tirado una hora y media intentando "interrogar" a los Dementores, los cuales le chirriaron un rato y luego se fueron flotando por ahí, haciendo que Dumbledore se irritara aún más y que decidiera que si no podía desahogarse con los dementores, buscaría a alguien con quien poder hacerlo. Por ejemplo yo, que estaba tranquilamente dedicado a mi trabajo intentando dar de comer matarratas al calamar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, Severus.- He empezado a darme cuenta de que cuanto más molesto está contigo, más largos hace sus "ahhhh". Me pregunto cuanto seré capaz de alargar sus "ahhhhhhhhh".

-Me temo que ABRIGAS un resentimiento contra un alumno en PARTICULAR.

-Abrigo exactamente el mismo resentimiento con todos y cada uno de los alumnos, Director.- De hecho se ha reído al oírlo. Todavía cree que estoy de broma, eso o quiere ignorar el hecho de que ha contratado a un profesor de pociones que odia el mero hecho de que la otra gente exista.

-Severus, ven conmigo.- Err... piensa en una excusa, una excusa, cualquier cosa, simplemente di algo... Creo que es una trampa para que me meta en el Bosque Prohibido y luego enterrará mi cuerpo mutilado bajo el Sauce Boxeador...

-¿Severus?- Ah, maldición; tendré que ir con él. Si ese lunático me mata prometo que le perseguiré hasta el día de su muerte.

En cualquier caso, acortando lo que sería una conversación que se anda por las ramas y entre líneas, básicamente ha dicho que si le hago daño a Potter, serviré de alimento al Calamar Gigante. Un miembro cada mes hasta que Dumbledore lo considere oportuno. He encontrado un fallo en su amenaza: no ha mencionado a McGonagall. Y ese es el problema con Dumbledore: no te das cuenta de que te ha estado amenazando hasta dos horas después de que ha pasado.

Comida Navideñas y buena salud para todos 

Me dan ganas de vomitar, de verdad. Dumbledore siempre llega al tope de lo ridículo, no puedes andar por este condenado castillo sin terminar cubierto de espumillón y lucecitas. Ayer pasé por una puerta a la vez que Poppy y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, se puso a apuntar un trozo de rama que pendía sobre la puerta antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Me aparté de ella lo más rápido que pude y huí de allí con todo el orgullo del que fui capaz. Me ha estado evitando desde entonces, creo sospechar que los elfos domésticos han deslizado un poco de "alegría navideña" (Nt: "Christmas cheer" cheer es alegría pero también comida. En este caso, tiene un doble sentido") entre el desayuno de huevos con bacon ya que me siento un poco más alegre de lo normal esta mañana. McGonagall me ha estado lanzando miradas de las que matan debido a los días pasados, como si supiera que estoy intentando acabar con la gente que no sirve para nada en Hogwarts, empezando con Potter y Lupin y seguidos muy de cerca por ella y el calamar. Está loca, loca de remate. La dejaré para el final.

**Nadie quiere a Potter...**

No puede ir a Hogsmeade porque nadie ha firmado el consentimiento, todavía me sorprende que Dumbledore no haya ido corriendo ha poner su firma en el papel, pero sospecho que es porque no quiere que Potter ande por ahí con Black en paradero desconocido. Podría encontrarse en una situación peligrosa, y eso sería de lo más desafortunado. Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Potter y a chincharle un poco con el hecho de que todos sus amiguitos se lo están pasando bomba mientras él tiene que permanecer en el castillo. Que le sirva de lección. Pensaba que yo daba pena, pero por lo menos no necesito permiso para salir cuando quiera.

Potter, Potter, Potter 

No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado, y esto empieza a ser sospechoso. He mirado por todo el castillo y hasta me he rebajado a preguntarle a la Señora Gorda si Potter estaba en la sala común, pero ella no le había visto en todo el día. No lo encuentro... debería estar por aquí, en alguna parte. A menos... que esté en Hogsmeade; puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. Voy a pedirle a Dumbledore que me deje salir un rato.

**Odio a Dumbledore**

Parece ser que McGonagall y Hagrid se han ido a beber y no puede tener a todos sus profesores merodeando por Hogsmeade. Parece pensar también que por alguna extraña razón yo haría un viajecito al callejón Knockturn, y eso tampoco sería un buen ejemplo. Debería haberle dicho que sólo quería salir para pillar a Potter con las manos en la masa para poder expulsarlo, pero todavía piensa que odio a Potter más que a nadie, así que no habría servido de nada. Hmmmm, acabo de leer lo que escribí antes, lo de que yo no necesitaba permiso de nadie para salir y me acabo de dar cuenta de que es una basura ya que sí que necesito permiso para hacer cualquier cosa en este sitio. Y si consigo el permiso McGonagall siempre se las apaña para arruinármelo.

Vacaciones... paz y tranquilidad 

¡Por fin! Todos se han ido, bueno, menos los pocos cuyos padres son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pasar las vacaciones sin tener que reservar habitación para sus hijos. Debería irme a casa, pero no tengo muchas ganas y aquí puedo molestar a McGonagall un poquito más. He estado meditando sobre los regalos de Navidad y estoy pensando en comprar un gato, afilarle las garras y mandárselo a McGonagall la mañana de Navidad, para que empiece bien el día. Lo único que me echa para atrás es Dumbledore y su opinión concerniente a mi conducta "agresiva". Por la cara que pone Potter, está enfermo... está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor con cara de murciélago indigestado de caviar. Espero que sea algo serio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras III Noticia relámpago 

Esa criatura de Buckbeak va a ser ejecutada; Dumbledore recibió una carta esta mañana, yo creo que no esperaba otra cosa. No con Lucius estando tan próximo al Ministro como lo está. A pesar de lo mucho que desprecio a Potter y que todo lo que pase le hará sentirse fatal y eso será una recompensa para mí, fue por culpa de Draco y me gustaría que hubiese perdido un brazo. Y puede que una pierna también. Hagrid ha estado llorando y sollozando todo el día y tengo el presentimiento de que realmente necesita salir más a menudo. Me pregunto si sería terriblemente desconsiderado pedirle los órganos internos cuando se muera para experimentar con ellos. Oh, debería mencionar que Hagrid puede apelar, pero todos sabemos que va a fallar porque es un mendrugo y que no sería capaz de hilar un argumento lógico ni usando un trozo de cuerda.

**Cubierto los pasillos...**

...con alas de murciélago y cabezas de gato. Son las nueve en punto de la mañana de Navidad y ya he sido visitado por Dumbledore, quien me ha regalado una botella de whisky de fuego y algunos vasos para usarlos con él, por Poppy que tenía montones y montones de galletas de brandy y finalmente por Lupin, que no sé lo que quería porque le he cerrado la puerta en las narices en cuanto le he visto. Compré un gato para McGonagall pero en el momento en el que saqué mi cuchillo de carnicero, trató de sacarme los ojos. Lo he dejado con la señora Norris con la esperanza de que se pelearan y no tuviera que mancharme las manos, pero una sola mirada a la cara aplastada y fea de la Señora Norris y el gato se dio media vuelta. Probablemente esté acechando en algún lugar del castillo, esperando la oportunidad de perfeccionar su venganza.

**¡ODIO la Navidad!**

¿Qué sentido tiene? Sentados en una mesa, todos pretendiendo estar felices y ser amigos cuando todos sabemos que desprecio a cada uno de ellos. La única razón que me mantiene en mi sitio es la de atormentar a McGonagall. Dumbledore ha insistido en hacer bromas y todos nos estamos riendo a mi costa, como de costumbre. Incluso Lupin sonríe en de esa extraña manera que le hace parecer que acaba de fumar algo ilegal. ¿Por qué no podéis iros a casa, alumnos? ¿Por qué, de hecho, preferís quedaros aquí? ¿No os dais cuenta de que es muy desesperado que os quedéis voluntariamente en el colegio durante las Navidades? ¡Id a disfrutar con vuestras familias y dejadme solo con mi miseria! ¡en paz! Y Dumbledore puede irse también, con todas sus estúpidas ideas muggles. Y todos sabemos que McGonagall terminará trompa, peleándose con una armadura y acabando la noche patas arriba sobre la mesa de Slytherin con una botella de ponche de huevo en sus manos. Pasa lo mismo todos los años, y todos los años soy el único que se levanta temprano el día que empiecen las clases después de Navidad y el que lleva su mole a su habitación para que los alumnos no puedan verla. He estado evitando a Lupin también, es obvio que tiene algo para mí y que no le ha molestado lo más mínimo mi portazo en la cara de esta mañana. A lo mejor debería ponerme una nota en la frente que diga "Déjame en paz. No quiero tus regalos roñosos." Así podrían acusarme de ser "injusto" no sólo con los alumnos sino con los profesores también.

Luego apareció Trelawney de repente y ¿adivina dónde la sentó Dumbledore? Exacto. A mi lado. La única persona a la que odio más que a McGonagall está sentada a mi lado. ¿Por qué estoy sentado con seis personas a las que odio (McGonagall, Trelawney, Potter, Weasley, Granger) una persona a la que detesto (Dumbledore) y una persona a la que desprecio con cada fibra de mi ser (Lupin)? No es raro que esté estresado. Creo, para ser honestos, que Lupin está enfermo de nuevo y que no está para molestarme.

**Esto es interesante**

A Potter le han enviado una Saeta de Fuego, pero nadie sabe quién ha sido. Granger se lo ha dicho a McGonagall porque piensa que podría haberla enviado Sirius Black y haberle puesto una maldición. Potter y Weasley van a estar muy contentos con ella cuando se enteren, porque va a tener que ser desmontada del todo y eso llevará una temporada. Estoy pensando en presentarme voluntario para hacerlo personalmente, destrozar algo que pertenece a Potter podría ser el mejor regalo de Navidad de mi vida. Y luego podría olvidarme de volverla a montar. O, tengo una idea mejor, puedo reconstruirla incluyendo unos pocos de mis más creativos conjuros. Podría darle vida una noche para que le estrangulara mientras duerme. O para que le abandone cuando esté volando a una cierta altura. Es cierto que yo sería el único sospechoso si algo así pasara, pero empiezo a pensar que valdría la pena.

Dumbledore ha dicho que no 

Es tonto del culo. Dice que no es una buena idea dejarme a mí revisar la Saeta de Fuego. Cuando le pregunté que por qué, empezó a murmurar cosas sobre árboles y flores por alguna razón. Es muy cantoso cuando Dumbledore no quiere responder. Estuve muy tentado de estamparle en la cabeza uno de esos grandes objetos que tiene en su despacho, pero Fawkes me miraba como si supiera lo que estaba planeando.

**Las vacaciones han terminado.**

Por un lado está bien porque empezaba a aburrirme de enviar hechizos a las armaduras, pero por otro lado, todos los alumnos volverán ha hacer mi vida miserable una vez más. Intenté escaquearme de hacer la poción de Lupin esta semana pero Dumbledore me bajó de la Torre alta y empezó a quejarse. Creo que finalmente he conseguido molestarle un poco, perdió un poco su calma conmigo en cualquier caso. Me preguntó cómo me sentiría si Lupin se transformara y mordiera a uno de los alumnos y yo le dije que muy contento, que no debía ser la respuesta que esperaba oír. En cualquier caso, he hecho la poción, Lupin bebe la poción, Lupin está razonablemente inofensivo, tengo ciertos privilegios. Creo que me dijo una cosa un poco rara cuando estaba saliendo.

-La vida es tan preciosa como quieras hacerla.

Quiero decir, ¿de qué iba eso? ¿Está diciéndome que yo no valoro mi vida? Porque puedo asegurarte que nunca me sacrificaría por nadie, y aún menos por él.

¿Era eso lo que estaba sugiriendo? ¿Me ha dicho que espera que muera por él y que mejor me preparo me guste o no?

Odio a Dumbledore 

No ha sido capaz de captar lo que tenía en mente. ¿Quiere decir con eso que debería valorar la vida de Lupin?

¿O la de Potter?

Trelawney ha anunciado la muerte de Potter 

Una vez más. Lo habría celebrado, pero sé que es un murciélago viejo y loco y que las posibilidades de que pasen son muy escasas.

**Un pensamiento interesante...**

Creo que Lupin es chocoadicto. Bueno, lo mires como lo mires, tengas dolor de cabeza o se te haya roto una pierna, siempre aparece con un pedazo de chocolate para que te lo tragues. Me golpeé la cabeza en la sala de profesores y él apareció de la nada, sacó como media tonelada de chocolate, lo volcó sobre mí y se sentó a mirar cómo me lo comía todo, luego se fue. Es un tío muy raro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras III Somos los mejores 

Slytherin ha ganado a Ravenclaw en Quidditch, siempre supe que lo haríamos, los de Ravenclaw son penosos en todo, desde en el deporte hasta haciendo pociones. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que ganáramos con el equipo actual, Draco Malfoy pasa más tiempo montado en su escoba que volando con ella. Y le he dicho que si no gana a Potter cuando le toque jugar contra Gryffindor me aseguraré personalmente de que le cambien a Hufflepuff, sin importar lo que diga su padre.

Lupin y Potter son muy amigos 

Ahora le esta enseñando a Potter cómo conjurar un Patronus, ayuda mucho el que esté casi enfermo. Apuesto a que Potter no se atrevería a pasar tanto tiempo con Lupin si supiera que podría arrancarle las dos piernas en menos de un segundo. Esperemos que Potter no le moleste demasiado, o sería el adiós de Potter hijo. Ahora que lo pienso, Potter podría morir, Lupin sería expulsado de Hogwarts y exiliado del mundo mágico y Dumbledore finalmente se daría cuenta de que yo tenía razón. No consigo ver ningun fallo en este plan.

**Hmm...**

Sólo que Lupin nunca atacaría a Potter porque es el hijo de Potter padre y el Niño que Vivió. Ni siquiera Lupin sería tan estúpido como para matarlo.

Ja 

Acabo de reírme de McGonagall en la sala de profesores recordándole que Slytherin va a ganar la copa de Quidditch este año porque Gryffindor es lo peor. Y Potter no tiene escoba. Pero luego ella le quitó el envoltorio a la saeta de fuego y anunció que se la iba a devolver a Potter porque ya la habían revisado. Ahora me pregunto si podré hechizarla sin que nadie lo note.

Granger y Weasley se han enfadado! 

Oh, es tan gracioso ver que no se hablan. Cuando era pequeño nunca tuve el lujo de permitirme pelear con mis amigos. Principalmente porque nunca tuve ningún amigo con el que discutir. Ah, es refrescante ver la malicia y acritud en los más jóvenes. Casi puedo perdonarles a) ser amigos de Potter, b) estar en Gryffindor c) ser niños. Casi, pero no del todo. Sigo odiándolos a los dos.

**¡Malditos cabrones!**

Intenté escabullirme del partido de Quidditch jugando la vieja carta "tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer y de repente necesito hacerlo", pero Dumbledore vio mis intenciones y prácticamente me arrastró hasta mi asiento y luego insistió en sentarse a mi lado y hacer esos ridículos "Oooooooooooooo" y "aaaaaaahhhh", ruidos que hace cuando nada está pasando. Le pregunté si necesitaba que hiciera alguna poción para remediar algún problema que causara que alguien hiciera esos ruidos. Me miró como si pensara que estaba loco, antes de sonreír y darme palmaditas en la rodilla. Casi me caigo de mi asiento cuando hizo eso. Ha sido uno de los momentos más escalofriantes de mi vida y uno de los que espero que nunca se repitan. Potter se rió de Malfoy en el Vestíbulo antes del partido, diciendo algo realmente ingenioso sobre que la escoba de Draco necesitaría más brazos. Me habría reído pero no creo que eso sirviera a la moral de Slytherin. Y se me ha olvidado cómo se reía, creo que se hacía con la caja de voz, pero no estoy seguro. Algo razonablemente excitante ocurrió durante el partido, sin embargo. Draco, los dos gorilas a los que llama amigos y ese feo de Flint decidieron vestirse de dementores. Me da asco llamarles Slytherin; en mis tiempos ningún Slytherin habría hecho un intento tan patético de sabotaje. Lo habríamos hecho apropiadamente, con mucho humo y aullidos. Y a nosotros desde luego que no nos hubieran pillado.

**¡Drama!**

Sirius Black está aquí. En el castillo. Oh, es tan excitante. Me pregunto qué pinta tendrá después de haber pasado unos años en Azkaban. Apuesto lo que sea a que ya no es la preciosidad de chico abrazable que era en el colegio. Apuesto a que está demacrado y apesta, con el pelo largo y negro, las uñas amarillentas y los dientes podridos. No puedo esperar a verlo. Le echaré un par de hechizos antes de entregárselo a los dementores. Me pregunto si Dumbledore me dejaría quedármelo como mascota para hacer experimentos con él. Ah, la venganza sabe mejor cuando se ha dejado a un lado durante un par de décadas. La hace más dulce. Voy a registrar el castillo desde la punta hasta las mazmorras; no quiero que Lupin se lo encuentre antes que yo. Me pregunto cómo ha entrado Black aquí... el licántropo...


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de empezar, me remuerde la conciencia no confesar que en el capítulo anterior me tomé la licencia de dejar volar la imaginación y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, traduje una palabra tal y como me vino a la mente en vez de cómo era en realidad: hablo de lo de ser Sirius "abrazable". Snugglebug en realidad significa mimoso, al que le están haciendo mimitos todo el día, y claro, no pude evitar ver a Snape haciéndole mimitos a Sirius y me dejé llevar y de ahí que me saliera "abrazable".

Lo siento. La próxima vez repasaré lo que escribo antes de subirlo.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Tengo que hacer esto en cada capítulo?

_Capítulo nueve: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras Dumbledore es oficialmente un idiota_

Bueno, Black se ha escapado y es todo por culpa de Dumbledore. Yo sugerí que cerrásemos el castillo a cal y canto y que dejáramos a los dementores hacer su trabajo, pero al parecer no quiere que ninguno de sus preciados estudiantes sufran ningún tipo de daño. ¿Qué son un par de estudiantes comparados con Sirius Black? Yo sacrificaría alegremente unos cuantos a cambio de Black, por favor, si hasta me hubiera encargado yo mismo de sacarles a la torre de Astronomía si eso ayudara en algo. También le dije a Dumbledore quién creía que tenía la culpa (por ejemplo, Lupin) y él se ha limitado a decirme que si encuentro alguna prueba que le inculpe, él actuará debidamente. Así que ahora necesito pillar a Lupin haciendo algo incriminatorio, lo que no debería ser muy difícil ya que es a) un licántropo y b) el nuevo mejor amigo de Potter que siempre es culpable de algo. Todavía debato si que cojan a Black y le maten es mejor o no a que Black coja a Potter y le mate. Si el mundo fuera perfecto Black mataría a Potter y luego sería apresado, le darían el beso y luego le enviarían a Azkaban. Odio este mundo.

**Estúpida McGonagall**

Siempre metiendo sus largas narizotas en todo lo que pasa. Me arrinconó en la sala de profesores a pesar de mis mejores intentos de esquivarla. Me acusó de tener envidia de Lupin. ¡Yo¡Envidia! No te digo...

-Sí, Minerva, mi gran ambición secreta en esta vida es que me salga pelo y me caiga la baba incontrolablemente una vez al mes a menos que me beba una poción que prepara para mí un hombre que me odia y que probablemente me envenene antes de que termine el curso. De hecho, creo que me voy a ofrecer a Lupin para que pueda _ser exactamente como_ _él_. Discúlpame.

Severus 1

Zorra narizotas 0

**Como si no tuviera suficiente que hacer...**

Dumbledore ha tenido una brillante idea: que retome las clases de Lupin mientras él está "enfermo".

-Por "enfermo" supongo que se refiere a algo un poco más siniestro, Director.- Dumbledore me echó una de esas miradas, ya sabes a cuál me refiero, a esa que dice "sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, Severus, y si no fuera el director te estamparía algo en la cabeza repetidamente, pero afortunadamente para ti y desafortunadamente para mí, tengo que mantener un aire de satisfecha superioridad sobre ti".

-Ahhh, Severus. Presiento que tú serías el profesor más APROPIADO para SUSTITUIR a Remus mientras él esté... enfermo.

Tengo la sensación de que la única razón por la que me sugiere esto es que así puedo seguir a Lupin y descubrir qué es lo que está tramando. Y por supuesto, le da a Dumbledore la oportunidad de enseñarme qué es lo que yo podría estar enseñando si él no fuera el capullo inestable que es. Por lo menos podré atormentar a Potter en mi suplencia, no hay problema que no pueda ser resuelto con un poco de linchamiento-de-Potter. Y ya tengo el sujeto de estudio perfecto para dar esta clase... licántropos. Aunque creo que son tan lerdos que si sumaran dos más dos les saldría siete.

**¡Ahhhhh!**

¿Qué le pasa a McGonagall estos días? Me dirigía hacia la clase de Lupin y ha aparecido de repente con su sonrisa de superioridad.

-No creo que Albus se sintiera muy impresionado si se enterase de que su profesor de Pociones pretende seguirle los pasos a su profesor de Artes Oscuras.

¡Y con eso se fue! No me ha dado ni una sola oportunidad de pensar en un una respuesta hiriente e ingeniosa. Seguirle los pasos a alguien. En mi vida le he seguido los pasos a nadie. Al final he acabado recorriendo los pasillos buscándola, pensando en todas las cosas que le habría dicho si todavía estuviera frente a mí.

En cualquier caso, volvamos a la clase. Les tengo a todos tomando apuntes sobre hombres lobo en este momento, sólo han pasado veinte minutos de clase y ya le ha quitado 20 puntos a Gryffindor y he castigado a Weasley. Debería encargarme de la clase de Lupin más a menudo. Todavía pienso en lo que me ha dicho McGonagall; me pregunto si se lo contaría a Dumbledore. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en algo absolutamente horrible para tener a Weasley ocupado durante su castigo.

**Nunca creerías lo que ha hecho**

Estoy hablando, por supuesto, de McGonagall. He ido a la sala de profesores y McGonagall estaba ahí sentada con Hooch y Flitwick, y los tres estaban de risitas. No riéndose. Eran risitas. A mi costa. Entré y pararon de hablar, luego Hooch me miró y dijo:

-¿Has visto a Remus en alguna parte, Severus? Le estoy buscando y me han dicho que es contigo con quien hay que hablar.

McGonagall casi se mea de la risa; estaba empezando a ponerse roja y Flitwick resoplaba dentro de su vaso como un duendecillo trastornado. No podía pensar en nada que decir que no sonase muy, muy infantil. Las respuestas en mi mente iban desde un directo "cállate" a una negación completa y muy airada. Me decanté por levantar la ceja, hacer una mueca de desprecio a McGonagall antes de dejarles con sus risitas. En cuanto cerré la puerta los tres rompieron en grititos y resoplidos de risa. Les odio a todos.

Peeves vino por el pasillo hacia mí y empezó a aullar como un lobo, pero pondré fin a ello al instante cuando le eche una maldición la próxima vez que se acerque a mí. Pocos son capaces de hechizar a los fantasmas, afortunadamente yo soy uno de esos pocos y esa es la única cosa capaz de controlar a Peeves.

**Sin salir de este cuarto**

Los últimos días han sido horribles. McGonagall ha hablado con todos sus amiguitos coleguitas del profesorado y sólo puedo esperar que no se lo haya dicho a ciertos alumnos. Esto es ridículo; ¡Actúo como si fuera cierto lo que dice! Voy a ir a merodear por el castillo; hoy es la visita a Hogsmeade así que no habrá mucha gente por aquí.

Hmm, Potter y Longbottom mantienen una agradable charla a diez metros de dónde estoy, y ninguno de ellos se ha percatado de que estoy aquí. Voy a espantar a Longbottom hasta el infierno, solo porque es condenadamente divertido.

Bueno, ha chillado un par de veces, pero desafortunadamente Potter ha respondido a todo así que no tengo nada interesante que contarte. Es una pena; me habría mantenido alegre durante días enteros. Mientras Potter y Longbottom volvían a la torre de Gryffindor McGonagall ha aparecido de la nada y me ha sonreído alegremente.

-¿Debería avisar a Remus de que estás por los pasillos, Severus?

-Creo que la obsesionada eres tú, Minerva, siempre hablando de Remus. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que le incluyes en cada una de las conversaciones que mantienes?

JA, eso le ha preocupado. Me he escaqueado antes de que pudiera recomponerse y pensar en un contraataque. Eso le enseñará a meterse con Severus Snape.

¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Lupin?

* * *

NT: Uf, no sabéis lo que me ha costado no poneros comentarios en este capítulo!!! así que os lo pongo ahora¿no os gusta la McGonagall risitas? Jajaja, es maaaaaaalaaaaaaaa. Pobre Sev, lo que hay que aguantar, claro que él solito se ha metido en eso... 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras Esto es interesante 

Mientras me dedicaba a mi hobby favorito de acechar en las esquinas, listo para abalanzarme sobre los confiados estudiantes que o todavía son demasiado jóvenes para ir a Hogsmeade o a los que su familia no les quiere lo suficiente como para permitirles ir, me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Ahí, en una esquina estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, todos con cara de haberse llevado un susto de muerte. Y luego Malfoy empezó a balbucear algo sobre haber visto a Potter en Hogsmeade, bueno, no a todo Potter, sino solo su gigantesca cabezota. Ninguna parte de Potter debería estar en Hogsmeade, y mucho menos la cabeza, que es la parte que piensa. O por lo menos todo lo que Potter es capaz de pensar. No hay duda, al haber pasado por la torre de Gryffindor, de que Potter debería estar ahí arriba haciendo los deberes de Pociones, pero ahora que lo pienso, había algo con esa estatua de una bruja tuerta a la que estaba rondando antes...

Cabrón 

Cuando llegué a la estatua Potter estaba allí, aunque jadeaba y se agarraba un costado como si le doliese, pero desafortunadamente no puedo expulsar a un alumno por parecer demasiado cansado. No es que no lo haya intentado antes. En cualquier caso, Potter está ahora sentado en mi despacho, intentando y fracasando en esconder sus asquerosas manos y ahora por fin puedo empezar a divertirme sin tener al buen viejo de Dumbledore metiendo sus narices como de costumbre. Siempre que quiero pelearme con un alumno se materializa y me aparta tranquilamente como si fuera un viejo chocho fuera de sus casillas. Pero no esta vez. ¡Potter es mío!

No soy capaz de expresar con palabras la ira que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Les odio a todos. Potter, Lupin, Black, Dumbledore, McGonagall. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado furioso como para escribir los detalles de lo que ha pasado pero estoy seguro de que podré soltarlo después de unos cuantos whiskys de fuego.

**Unos cuantos whiskys de fuego después...**

Pues aquí estamos. Me enfrenté a Potter, quien tuvo el descaro y la osadía de mentirme a la cara como un bellaco. ¡De hecho sugirió que Malfoy había tenido alucinaciones! El por qué Malfoy tendría alucinaciones sobre Potter es una cuestión aparte. Pensaba en ese momento que aunque no tuviera pruebas contra él la oportunidad de molestar a Potter un poco era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Y sé exactamente qué temas son los que provocan al pobrecito de Potter...

-¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre! También él era muy arrogante. Pavoneándose con sus amigos por todas partes...- Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se picó, gritando su:

-¡Mi padre no se pavoneaba! Y yo tampoco.

Así que decidí atacar con otra verdad sangrante, una que implicaba a Potter... la talla de su cabeza.

-La cabeza de tu padre era tan enorme... (Nt: no lo he explicado antes, pero cuando Snape habla de la "cabeza grande de los Potter" se refiere siempre a que son unos engreídos... pero como la autora lo usa también en sentido literal, no tengo más remedio que traducirlo así)- eso le impactó del todo.

-¡CÁLLESE!- Me dijo con una voz realmente aguda, luego se puso blanco y se cruzó de brazos como un niñato con un berrinche. Puse mi "voz susurrante más letal".

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decirme, Potter?- Estaba tan cerca que casi podía oler el miedo que despedía en oleadas.

-¡Mi padre le salvó la vida! ¡Dumbledore me lo dijo! ¡Usted no estaría aquí si no fuera por él!- ¡Voto al chápiro verde! (Nt: JAJAJAJA, esta es la traducción que venía en mi diccionario para la expresión en inglés "Good grief". Creo que lo voy a usar con mis amigos). Hace que suene como si fuera un héroe ¿no? James Potter, el buscador campeón de Gryffindor, bienhechor de Hogwarts y héroe de Severus Snape, en eterna deuda con él. No me hagas reír.

-Lamentaría que salieras de aquí con una falsa imagen de tu padre, Potter- inclinación hacia delante, mueca malvada- Tu santo padre y sus amigos me gastaron una broma muy divertida que habría acabado con mi vida si tu padre no hubiera tenido miedo en el último momento y no se hubiera echado para atrás.- Mueca triunfal, ligero paso hacia atrás y... pose triunfal. ¡Hoy no podrás ganarme, Potter!

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Empezó a ir todo de mal en peor en cuanto ordené a Potter que vaciara sus bolsillos. Encontré un trozo de pergamino que tuvo la audacia de insultarme (no repetiré los insultos, eran muy pobres y carentes de imaginación) así que tuve la brillante idea de pedir a Lupin que viniera para que le echara un vistazo. Lo que de verdad quería era ver cómo el pergamino insultaba a Lupin, pero eso era muy infantil de mi parte. No tengo ni idea de por qué elegí a Lupin de todos los profesores del castillo pero en ese momento parecía una buena idea.

Vale, para acortar una larga historia, Potter se largó sin ningún castigo y huyó hacia Gryffindor, codo con codo con Lupin, y a mí me dejaron haciendo puntería con los objetos inanimados de mi habitación hasta que me sentí un poquito mejor.

No voy a beber nunca más 

Me duele la cabeza. Uno de esos jodidos dolores de cabeza en los que te sientas cinco minutos y se va, pero te levantas y vuelve a la carga. Y encima me he topado con McGonagall de camino al Vestíbulo y me ha lanzado una mueca de júbilo.

-He oído que llamaste a Lupin a tu despacho, Severus. ¿Necesitabas ayuda con algo? ¿O era _algo que sólo podía hacer Lupin_?- McGonagall sonrió con placer y sentí ganas de cargar con ella hasta la ventana y lanzarla directamente al Gran Lago, pero conseguí dominarme.

-¿Y qué tal va tu relación con Dumbledore? ¿Os habéis pasado tanto con su culo que casi puedes verlo en sus ojos?

Ya sé. Ha sido grosero y fuera de lugar. Pero, Dios, qué bien me siento. Y tengo un problema.

Tengo un gran problema 

Dumbledore ha aparecido en mi hombro de repente mientras estaba investigando por la biblioteca (mientras incidentalmente me saltaba clase) y me ha pedido que le acompañe a la lechucería para tener una "pequeña charla". Primero, odio la lechucería y segundo, odio tener "pequeñas charlas" con alguien, especialmente con Dumbledore. Caminamos hacia la lechucería en silencio mientras barajaba en mi cabeza las cosas que podría querer decirme. Podría ser la reyerta con Potter, "perseguir" a Lupin, beber durante el horario escolar, estar en la biblioteca cuando se supone que estoy dando clase y, por supuesto, el horrible y grosero comentario a McGonagall que concernía su cabeza y cierto orificio de Dumbledore. Y estoy seguro de que ha elegido la lechucería para tener la "pequeña charla" porque sabe que la odio y su misión en esta vida es causarme todo el daño y sufrimiento humanamente posible.

-¿Va algo MAL, Severus?

-No-. He sonado como un adolescente asustado. Odio tener que contestar a las preguntitas de mierda de Dumbledore.

-He recibido QUEJAS del ciertos MIEMBROS del equipo.

-¿Cómo quien?

-Peeves dice que TÚ continúas INTENTANDO hechizarle.

-¿Es que no lo hace todo el mundo? – Eso hizo que Dumbledore sonriera un poco, por alguna extraña razón le gusta Peeves, y por una aún más extraña razón, a Peeves le gusta él.

-¿Bebiendo en las horas LECTIVAS?- intenté que pareciera que estaba muy interesado en un polluelo que acaba de echar a volar porque le estaba picoteando una lechuza de granero arrogante .- ¿Tus continuos TORMENTOS a Harry Potter?- eso me ha hecho hacer una mueca, estoy muy contento de que se lo vea como un "tormento continuo", acaba de elevar mi autoestima.- Hay otra cosa que alguien...

-¿Se refiere a McGonagall?- le interrumpí; no podría soportar que siguiera sin abordar la cuestión.

-Sí, Minerva ha expresado cierta PREOCUPACIÓN concerniente a que tu RELACIÓN con Remus se esté volviendo INSANA.

-¡Relación! ¡Insana! Creo que Minerva tiene envidia de las responsabilidades que me conciernen respecto al profesor Lupin, Director. – Dumbledore se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y me miró durante un momento.

-Severus, es un HECHO sabido que no te GUSTA Remus, has amenazado con ENVENENARLE en numerosas ocasiones, has INTENTADO envenenarle en dos y le PERSIGUES por todo el castillo vigilando cada MOVIMIENTO que hace.

-¿Y eso se clasifica como relación?- encontré este comentario muy entretenido, aunque creo que a Dumbledore no le impresionó demasiado. Y sigo manteniendo que no estoy obsesionado con Lupin, sólo hago mi trabajo como mago sospechando de él por todo lo que pasa.

-Severus- Dumbledore sonrió y me miró como un tío mira a su sobrino favorito.- Hay por SUPUESTO otro TEMA del que debemos hablar.- dejó a un lado su estúpida afectación y amabilidad por un momento.- Has sido extremadamente GROSERO con Minerva.- Ah, ya creía que se había olvidado de eso.

-Yo... er...- Aquí está, la primera y última vez que Severus Snape no sabe qué hacer con las palabras. Dumbledore movió la cabeza afirmativamente hacia mí mientras yo seguías diciéndole "ahh" y "Hum" a mi túnica antes de que dijera un exasperado- genial- y saliera de allí como un rayo, aplastando a una lechuza del color de la nieve en contra la pared del portazo que di al abrir la puerta. Espero de verdad que fuera la de Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo once: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

Vacaciones de Pascua

Odio las vacaciones, sobre todo esas en las que los alumnos no se van a casa. ¿Por qué insiste Dumbledore en dejar el colegio abierto para que puedan quedarse los que quieran? No puedo ir a ningún sitio sin toparme con sus horribles jetas. Me miran como si se sorprendieran de que no tenga un hogar al que ir. Cambiando a temas más agradables: justo antes de las vacaciones Trelawney volvió a predecir la muerte de Potter, lo cual ha sido muy excitante durante unos... tres minutos. Nunca pasan cosas así por aquí.

**¡Por favor!**

¡Todo el mundo es tan infantil! ¿A quién le importa un estúpido partido de Quidditch? Me he pasado los últimos tres años intentando separar a Gryffindors y Slytherins peleando. Escuché a Malfoy ordenar a Crabbe y a Goyle que 'se ocuparan de Potter' y decidí ignorarle ya que probablemente estaría bromeando. Si ni Crabbe ni Goyle son capaces de ocuparse de ellos mismos, no creo que puedan hacerlo con otro. No creo que Potter tenga mucho de qué preocuparse. Me he estado preguntando por qué hay tantos idiotas en Slytherin, pero luego me acordé de Longbottom y di gracias por los alumnos que tengo.

**¡Ah!**

McGonagall continúa con lo de Lupin, haciendo comentarios cada vez que me la encuentro y empieza a sacarme de mis casillas. Todavía no he ido a pedirle perdón por lo que le dije y no creo que lo vaya a hacer nunca. Dumbledore aparece frecuentemente y me hace preguntas estúpidas sobre mis pasatiempos y lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Por alguna razón parece que "destripar animales muertos" y "hostigar a Potter" no son pasatiempos aceptables. Y tampoco pienso ir al partido de Quidditch de mañana, te jodes, Dumbledore.

**¡¡¿Por qué no me dejan en PAZ?!!**

A las ocho y media de la mañana alguien llamaba a mi puerta al ver que no acudía al Gran Comedor a desayunar, mis planes eran permanecer exactamente donde estoy hasta después de comer, para dar clase a los de segundo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Dumbledore, con cara alegre y un poco preocupado con ese aire de "puedo resolver cualquier problema que se presente".

-No te he VISTO en el desayuno NI en la CENA de ayer, Severus. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces me ACOMPAÑAS al partido de Quidditch?

-No-. Dumbledore se limitó a elevar una ceja y a sonreír feliz. Le odio.- Muy bien, Director. Iré con usted.- Le odio. ¡LE ODIO!

**Estúpido y condenado Quidditch**

Estoy apalancado en un banco cutre, hace un frío de narices, todo el mundo grita y chilla y lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore está sentado a mi lado. Ja. Acaban de empezar a pelearse, ese chico con pinta de gárgola ha estampado su cara en el palo de su escoba y ahora mismo está sangrando. Admito que es bastante entretenido. Deberían volver a permitir los juegos sangrientos.

Hemos perdido 

Esto es de coña. Aunque no me sorprende, todo los Gryffindor son unos tramposos. McGonagall va a estar oronda durante semanas. Y Dumbledore ha tenido la osadía de sugerirme, justo después de acabar el partido, que encuentre un hobby que sea aceptable dentro de la buena sociedad. Casi le doy una patada en la cabeza al que tenía sentado delante del shock.

Han empezado los exámenes 

Por fin un poco de tranquilidad. La época de exámenes siempre es genial, los alumnos están al máximo y la mayoría de los profesores también. Sé que la mayoría de mis alumnos suspenderán y nada puedo hacer para ayudarles. No entiendo por qué Pociones es obligatoria para todos. Al empezar cada curso tengo la misma discusión con Dumbledore y siempre acaba cambiando de tema y antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado he estado charlando sobre la baba de dragón durante hora y media. Podría hacer a los alumnos un test para medir su inteligencia, disposición para el aprendizaje y rapidez. He pensado que podría darles una copa con veneno, los inteligentes nunca lo aceptarían viniendo de un profesor de Pociones, los que están dispuestos a aprender aprenderían que no deben aceptar nunca nada que venga de mí y los rápidos correrían hacia Pomfrey antes de que el veneno les paralizase. Además sería una forma fácil de deshacerme de los débiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a toda/os!! Por fin os he traduccido este cap, es corto pero a mí me ha gustado bastante. Os tranquilizaré diciendo que la autora original todavía no ha subido ningún capítulo más, así que ya estoy en paz con vosotra/os hasta que ella publique un nuevo capítulo.

Y sin más dilación¡a leer!

_Capítulo 12: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras III _

**Bueno **

McGonagall, de hecho, ha estado regodeándose desde que Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch, hasta que le señalé que Slytherin se había mantenido durante los últimos años en una marca muy alta. Justo entonces me dijo que no fuera "un aguafiestas arruina-partidos" y que "me uniera a la diversión". Parece ser que "diversión" consiste en reírse y en regodearse, algo en lo que no voy a tomar parte. No me malinterpretes, soy partidario de los regodeos, pero no cuando se dirigen contra mí.

**¡Que me aspen!**

Parece ser que McGonagall ha estado presentando quejas contra mí a Dumbledore. En otras palabras, que me ha estado despellejando para hacer que mi vida sea un poquito más difícil y Dumbledore, en vez de decirle que parase de meter las narizotas en donde no la llaman, la ha estado escuchando y lo que es más asombrosamente estúpido¡¡Va a tener en cuenta sus sugerencias!! A ella le ha dado la vena de que necesito un hobby; lo que me hará a) más caballeroso y deportivo, b) más sociable y c) menos amargado. Le señalé a Dumbledore que la culpa de que sea un capullo injusto, insociable y amargado la tiene ella exclusivamente.

**Estoy jugando al póquer**

Dumbledore dijo que debería "encontrar un nuevo hobby" y "salir más a menudo" así que invité a algunas personas del Cabeza de Puerco al castillo para que jugaran al poker conmigo, bebieran un montón de whiskey de fuego y fumaran muchísimos cigarros carísimos y exóticos. Y no veo ninguna razón por la que pueda quejarse de nada; estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me dijo que hiciera. Jugar al poker es una actividad social. Admito que lo de jugar limpio no entra en el plan, que estos son habitantes del Cabeza de Puerco, y no voy a aceptarlo a regañadientes ya que esto es poker y se supone que la gente tiene que hacer trampas.

**JA**

Al parecer casi he conseguido romper todas y cada una de las reglas de Hogwarts en una sola noche. Lo único que me falta por hacer es matar o dañar seriamente a un alumno, pero ya le he dicho a Dumbledore que eso puede arreglarse si me trae a Potter aquí mismo.

-Lo digo MUY en serio, Severus, NO le veo la gracia.

-No estaba siendo gracioso, Director.

Cinco minutos después he vuelto a mis aposentos con órdenes estrictas de no estar cerca de Potter hasta que todo el Whiskey de fuego abandone mi sistema. Me dedico a repasar las reglas del colegio en busca de la línea que separa la muerte accidental del asesinato.

**Los hipogrifos...**

... son sin duda los bichos más inútiles que he visto jamás. Esa criatura que tiene Hagrid no ha sido capaz ni de matar a Malfoy cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta. En cualquier caso, van a matarlo básicamente porque ese palurdo peludo presentó una apelación. Reconozcámoslo, no tenía nada que hacer frente a Malfoy padre pero por lo menos podría haber hecho algo más impresionante. Me pregunto qué harán con los restos, Dumbledore no me dejará hacerme con ellos en consideración a Hagrid, pero siempre puedo preguntar.

**Aburrido**

Normalmente adoro estar sentado en mi habitación lejos de la chusma que vaga por el castillo, pero me aburro mucho. ¡Es la primera vez que me obligan a estar en mi habitación y lo único que quiero es salir! Me pregunto cuanto tardará el Whiskey de fuego en dejar de hacer efecto. Y tengo hambre, siempre puedo llamar a un elfo doméstico, supongo, pero ¿qué hay de divertido en eso? Si pudiera eludir a Dumbledore durante una hora o así podría ir a buscar comida.

**Gran comedor**

Comiendo y mirando a los que pasan por delante, que me miran como si fuera un mico del zoo. Estoy comiendo, no es algo que merezca ese grado de interés. Lo hacemos todos, tres veces al día o más, que sea el profesor de pociones no significa que me alimente de aire fresco. UUUUUUUU, alumnos de primero, me pregunto si puedo quitar puntos por ser tan indiscreto.

-¿Severus?- oh, cojones.

-¿Sí, Director?- maldición, maldición, maldición.

-Estás INTENTANDO desobedecerme, Severus.- Muy bien, el modo en el que ha dicho eso ha sido realmente espeluznante, si empieza a sugerir castigos raros juro que me largo de aquí, ya puede quedarse con mi puesto.

-En efecto, Director. Estoy, de hecho, comiendo.- El crimen del siglo, estoy seguro.

-Te pedí que PERMANECIERAS en tus aposentos, Severus.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Director, sólo hasta que todo el alcohol se fuera.- Se limitó a sonreír condescendientemente, y a largarse para molestar a alguien más. A veces este hombre me asusta de verdad.

**¡Drama!**

Buckbeak ha desaparecido "misteriosamente". Sé que Potter está detrás de todo y voy a ir a averiguar qué está tramando. Malfoy padre se va a volver loco con Dumbledore también, y esos dos discutiendo es siempre una buena fuente de entretenimiento, sobretodo porque Malfoy no va a ganarle en la vida, no es lo suficientemente ingenioso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es que tengo que hacer esto en todos y cada uno de los capítulos? Además es bastante obvio que Harry Potter no es mío porque si no, no le estaría ridiculizando.

_Capitulo trece: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las mazmorras III_

**Hmm **

No es que haya pasado nada, la verdad. McNair está por ahí dando tumbos bamboleando su hacha hacia la gente y decapitando calabazas, Fudge parece preocupado y Dumbledore tiene la misma sonrisa de satisfacción de siempre. Sé que Potter y Lupin tienen algo que ver en todo esto; sólo tengo que averiguar qué. Me voy a fisgonear por ahí.

**Maldición **

Dumbledore acaba de acorralarme para preguntarme si Lupin había recibido su poción esta tarde, me he encogido de hombros y he dicho que ni lo sabía ni me importaba, pero Dumbledore me ha ordenado que regresara al castillo diciéndome que si Lupin se transformaba clavaría un trozo de carne cruda a la puerta de mi habitación para que el chico licántropo fuera a por mí. Encantador. Me pregunto si podría demandar a Dumbledore por conducta amenazante.

**Vale, vale**

Aunque no es tan interesante como parece, el despacho de Lupin está vacío así que me he tomado la libertad de curiosear un poco y he encontrado ese trozo roñoso de pergamino de Potter y parece que, de hecho, es un mapa que registra los movimientos de todo el que está en el castillo. Puedo ver a Dumbledore paseando fuera, Filch está trasteando en algún lugar de las mazmorras y McGonagall está sentada en su despacho. Pero corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos hay un Remus Lupin y un Sirius Black acompañados por Potter, Granger y Weasley. Ni Potter ni sus dos compinches han muerto todavía, así que lo que deben estar planeando es meter a Black en el castillo. Lo que tengo que decidir es si dejo que maten a Potter (lo que suena muy tentador) o si voy ahí y capturo a Black (lo que suena incluso más tentador). Voy a acercarme a ver cómo pinta la situación.

**¡Ajá!**

Potter se ha dejado la capa invisible bajo el Sauce Boxeador. Ya lo sé, se supone que la capa de Potter es un secreto secretísimo entre él y Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore creyó oportuno mencionármelo por si acaso Potter se metía en algún lío y necesitaba mi ayuda. Lo que le respondí a Dumbledore estaba en la línea de 'no seas estúpido'. ¡Llevar la capa de Potter puesta significa poder infiltrarme, ver a Black matar a Potter y después capturar a Black! Cada vez se pone todo más interesante, sólo falta que aparezca un dragón y que le prenda fuego a Dumbledore.

**¡Esto cada vez se pone más y más interesante!**

Actualmente estoy escuchando sin ser visto una conversación muy interesante entre Black, Lupin, Potter y Granger. Creo que Weasley se ha roto una pierna; está cojeando de muy mala manera y no dice nada. Parece ser que Granger se dio cuenta justo después de hacer mi trabajo sobre licántropos de que Lupin era de hecho uno de ellos, es una pena que la muy estúpida no hiciera nada al respecto (como ir contándolo a todo el castillo) en vez de guardárselo todo para ella sola. Dumbledore va a tener que pedirme perdón de rodillas, detallando el por qué decidió ignorar mis reservas sobre contratar a un licántropo y especialmente a uno que es un buen amigo de Black. Dumbledore va a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones al Ministro y puede que a mí me suban el sueldo por ser tan genial en general. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me descubra...

**¡Bastardos!**

¡No vas a creerte lo que han hecho Granger y Potter! Hice mi brillante entrada de la aparición-bajo-la-capa-de-Potter, todos se quedaron petrificados y balbucearon hacia mí un rato y luego... ¡Potter y Granger me atacaron! Black estaba todo contento, hablando sobre Potter padre y las veces que intentó matarme, luego hubo un grito, un fuerte estallido y después todo negro. Me dejaron inconsciente a golpes porque son lo suficientemente incompetentes como para no saber hacer un hechizo decente. En cualquier caso, parece ser que Lupin salió afuera, a la luz de la luna sin haberse tomado su poción (de esto sí que se me podría echar la culpa), se volvió realmente peludo y un poco temperamental así que tuve que ir a salvar el día una vez más poniéndome delante de Potter y Granger con mi varita en alto. Afortunadamente Black decidió ayudar y conducir a Lupin al bosque para pelear, pero luego ¡Granger y Potter se pusieron a correr tras de ellos también! Cuando por fin encontré a Potter y Black estaban los dos congelados en la orilla del Gran Lago y el calamar estaba a raya porque el lago se había congelado sobre él. Ahora mismo estoy fuera de la enfermería, esperando a que Dumbledore termine con Potter y Granger, que por cierto están desquiciados, y después podré ir a mirar a Black mientras le dan el beso del dementor. He esperado años a este preciso momento y quiero saborearlo tanto como sea posible. Fudge ha venido a hablar conmigo sin embargo, a darme la tabarra con cosas; creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: "Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, primera clase si puedo conseguirlo".

Capullo pretencioso.

**La vida...**

...es una mierda. Parece ser que Black se ha evaporado justo cuando iban a darle el beso, Potter y Granger se las han apañado para subir a un nuevo nivel de autosatisfacción y Dumbledore continúa preguntándome por qué no se tomó Lupin su poción esa noche. Hay un montón de buenas noticias, sin embargo, Dumbledore ha recibido cientos de lechuzas de padres pidiendo que se vaya Lupin, así que va a tener que irse cuando termine el curso. No más pociones que no quiero hacer. No más Lupin y Potter saliendo juntos por ahí. No más chistes de licántropos. Pero si Dumbledore me vuelve a preguntar una vez más por esa condenada poción Matalobos y por qué no se la tomó le cortaré la barba. A trasquilones.

**Finalmente**

Paz y tranquilidad. El curso escolar ha acabado y por fin puedo volver a mi castillo. Dumbledore se ha ido tres semanas a Transilvania para intentar persuadir a Drácula de que pare de beber sangre y que en su lugar pruebe a chupar caramelos de menta. Con suerte Drácula se lo tomará con un insulto y le matará. He descubierto estos últimos dos días lo frías que están las mazmorras. ¡Aquí abajo hace un frío de narices! El próximo año voy a pedir que me cambien a una de las torres en vez de apalancarme en las mazmorras.

Oh y, por si te lo estás preguntando, no conseguí obtener esa Orden de Merlin. Ni de segunda ni de primera clase. Bastardo mentiroso.

* * *

Parece ser que este es el último capítulo de este fic. Ha sido un placer traducirlo para vosotros!

Snape White

Trust Snape


End file.
